User talk:173.21.220.11
Hi, 173.21.220.11! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rare Puffles page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Tails6000 (Talk) 22:11, 26 January 2010 Bad Boy This is FANON, this means we MAKE THIGNS UP, DONT VANDALIZE (do what you did to rare puffles) again! You have no idea how stressing it is to rollback and restore pages after vandalizum. Yopur new I know, so I wont yell, but DOTN DO IT AGAIN! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) CLEARER SO YOU DONT THINK IM YELLIGN: Please dont doa gain, Im not Yellign or Mad, just a hitn, dont egt the idea Im mad, You arent in trobule. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) More Clear: me no Mad, You not vandal, you good, "bad boy" was to get your attention. I doubt your Bad :D MOST CLEAR EVER: You = Good, Fanon = Make up. Rare puffles = made up in Fanon. MOST IMPORTANT: Dont quit! People have diffrent ways of reactions, Me no Mad, I just seem like it. I hope you stay and have a GREAT TIME! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Warning Stop vandalizing pages or I will have to give you a 3-day block. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 04:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC)